


Sexiled

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, sexiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol gets sexiled, so she heads to her dorm's study room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> Prompt - Carol and Rhodey, Soulmate!AU, we both got sexiled by our roommates!AU  
> 

Carol pounded on the door to her room. “This is not cool, Jess!! I need to study!!”

Silence greeted her. Carol waited, crossing her arms, and tapping her foot as she blew a lock of blonde hair that had fallen into her face in indignation. She slammed her fist on the door one last time. ”You suck Jess!”

Carol spun and headed toward the study room on their floor, hopefully it was empty.

She paused outside the room and froze. Tall, dark, and sexy was there with his books spread across the table. Carol sighed, running a hand through her hair. She could head to the library, but it was late and cold. Her jacket was in the room, which Jess had deadbolted.

“Hello?” Carol’s mystery crush asked. 

Carol leaned in. ”Hi, I was wondering if you were going to be in here a while.”

“Yeah, sorry, my roommate’s got his boyfriend over.”

Carol snorted. ”Yeah, my roommate has someone over and I needed to study.”

“You can join me, if you’d like.”

“You sure, I could be a noisy studier?”

He grinned. ”I’ll take my chances.” He extended his hand. “Rhodey.”

“Carol,” she said, taking it and shaking it. She tried not to let her disappointment show. Rhodey was not the name on her arm, James Rhodes was. It was close, but close didn’t count when it came to soulmates name.

“Carol?” He bit his lip. "Can I ask a last name?“

"Soulmate’s name is Carol?”

Rhodey nodded. “Yeah, so I’m curious…”

Carol sighed. ”Danvers.”

Rhodey’s smile grew. ”Really?”

“Yeah, sorry….” Carol said as Rhodey rolled up his shirt to show her name. "Huh, but mine says…"

“James Rhodes?”

Carol nodded.

“Rhodey’s a nickname.”

“Damn,” Carol muttered.

“That bad?” Rhodey asked.

“I’m going to have forgive my roommate for sexiling me.”

Rhodey laughed. ”Well, you don’t have to tell her. We can arrange a meeting later.”

Carol grinned, taking a seat. ”You’re devious. I like that.”

“You haven’t met my roommate yet. I need to be.”

“You’re in the ROTC, right?” Carol asked.

“Yeah, I’ve seen you there. Not often you seen a pretty blonde. You ready for the test at the end of this week?”

Carol made a face. ”No.”

“Should we quiz one another?” Rhodey asked.

“Sure.” Carol said.

“Great, let’s get through this test and then maybe a date?”

Carol smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Good. We can get to know one another, see what kind of soulmate thing we have.”

“Don’t believe all soulmates are romantic?”

Rhodey snorted. ”No, my roommate and his soulmate are platonic, so very platonic. They tried romance, but…” He shook his head.

Carol chuckled at that. 

“So, Ms. Danvers, first question…”

Carol perked looking at him and smiled when his question was Air Force based. They were getting down to business and she couldn’t help, but smile at that.


End file.
